Crime and Punishment
by asil
Summary: Edward is hurt after foolishly going agaisnt the Homunculi on his own. Because of his injured condition, Izumi chooses a nonphysical punishment for his stupidity, it has some interesting affects. Yaoi. after first chapter, Ed in a miniskirt P yay!
1. Crime and 'Punishment'

"What the **hell** were you thinking?!"

Fullmetal remained stubbornly silent, glaring up at his commanding officer. His golden blonde bangs had fallen in front of his eyes, darkening the shadows underneath them and only slightly exaggerating the weary look on the teen's face. There was a livid bruise across his left cheek bone, making the patch of skin that was scraped raw even more evident. His mouth was set in a tight line, his jaw locked so tightly it was a wonder that Hawkeye and Roy couldn't hear his teeth grind.

"Damn it Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled at the teen sitting desolately in the hospital bed, "I want answers."

Edward looked down, away from the probing black eyes of the older man. His automail arm crossed over his chest. His left arm was in a sling, pinned so that he couldn't straighten it. He seemed two times smaller than his usually petite size, curled up in the hospital bed with his legs underneath him. The sterile white sheet wrapped around his waist, tucked almost tight enough to keep him from moving.

Roy Mustang sighed, accepting that his subordinate wasn't going to be giving any explanation, "Fullmetal…"

"Just go away!" Edward spoke for the first time, his tone clipped and tired. He refused to look at the older man, glaring instead at his metal hand as he closed it into a fist. He refused to show the other his distress, locking it inside himself for a time when he was finally left alone.

Looking down sadly at Edward and with another defeated sigh, Mustang turned to leave, Hawkeye just behind him. Precisely as he touched the knob the door sprang open and a woman walked in. Her hair whipped around her head, cords of thin braids lashing out dangerously. Her eyes flashed as she stalked past the Colonel and up to the hospital bed, her white coat waving behind her like a cape.

Startled, Hawkeye reached for her gun, clicking the safety off and holding the weapon behind her back in case this woman was a threat. She remembered her from before, when Edward and Alphonse had disappeared to parts unknown for a few weeks.

Edward was too tired to even cringe as Izumi stood before him, her anger palpable. Her jaw worked silently for a moment or two, as if she couldn't decide what to say; then her hand whipped forward, smacking him smartly across the face. Edward had known the hit was coming but even so he didn't raise a hand to block it. His head whipped to the side, a small grunt of pain escaping from his lips.

Mustang glowered, his fingers twitching and ready to fry the woman if she did anything more. But he hesitated, the fact that Fullmetal hadn't moved making him curious as to who she was.

"You went after them on your own?" Izumi growled, ignoring the danger that the two military officers posed. Her attention was on her student, and the stupidity of his latest escapade

"Yes Teacher." Edward admitted quietly. There was no shame in his voice, but his eyes remained downcast. Mustang and Hawkeye gasped at the title he gave Izumi, suddenly understanding who and what she was to him. Roy looked like he wanted to stay but Hawkeye dragged him out of the room, leaving Fullmetal to be reprimanded by someone who actually held his respect.

"Why?" His teacher asked her anger bleeding away as she sat down on the bed beside him. She raised a hand and brushed the bangs out of his eyes, grasping his chin and forcing his head up so he was looking directly into her eyes. Izumi told herself that she wasn't surprised by the sorrow and despondency she saw in the depths of his shimmering gold eyes.

Edward sighed, "I'm tired of everyone getting hurt because of me." He said, looking away again.

Izumi frowned, "It's not because of you Ed."

"Yes it is," Edward protested, "The Homunculi are here because of me, everyone they've hurt…it's all because of me." The tears he had been holding back released and streamed silently down his cheeks.

"Stop being selfish!" Izumi snapped, Edward looked at her in surprise, "You stupid boy, how can you think that the actions of those heartless creatures are your fault?"

"Teacher…"

"No!" Izumi silenced him, "It's not your fault Ed." She put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault." His breath hitched quietly and she drew him into a motherly hug, shushing him as his grief and fears spilled out of him in the shape of childish sobs.

"Promise me you won't go after them like that again." She demanded quietly as his crying slowed to a stop. Edward nodded against her shoulder.

"Yes Teacher." He whispered. Izumi hugged him tighter for a second then released him. He sat up, regarding her with his now puffy red eyes.

She looked at him with a slightly amused gaze, "You do realize that I still have to punish you for doing something so foolish?"

He returned her slight smile, "Yes Teacher." He looked at his bruised body, "But can it wait a while, I think the doctors are getting annoyed that I'm always here."

"That's a good point," Izumi said and though for a moment, "But it would be best if the punishment was immediate, so I guess it can't be physical can it?"

Edward was getting a little nervous, "I guess not." He waited a while longer, nervously watching Izumi's smile become dangerously mischievous, "Teacher, what's the punishment going to be."

Grinning outright now his teacher leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Edward's eyes widened impossibly large, "No you can't."

"Yes I can, as your teacher it's my duty to find a suitable punishment that matches the crime," Izumi said logically.

"But it'll be humiliating." Edward argued.

"That's the idea." Izumi stood and prepared to leave, "and don't worry about having to buy anything, I'll take care of it all."

"Wait Teacher!" Edward exclaimed, but Izumi ignored him as she went out of the room


	2. day 1: Morning

"I can't believe this." Edward snarled to himself. Not only did he have to wear what Izumi picked out for him, for three whole days! But he had to wear it in public as he went to central, to apologize to the colonel for his disrespect. That bastard was never going to let him live it down.

That was where he was headed now, before he'd even eaten breakfast. He hoped to be there and back before anyone else got to work, he couldn't stand the humiliation if all of Mustang's team saw him like that. But now that he was actually on his way he doubted he'd get there by lunch, considering he wasn't very good at walking in high heels.

Alphonse slowly walked beside him, Edward turned to glare as the suit of armor gave a noise that sounded rather like a snicker.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Alphonse assured him, holding his hands up. Edward glared, and his brother shifted uncomfortably. Then the elder Elric turned away, knowing he couldn't be angry with his younger brother at the moment. Alphonse said he forgave him for not telling him his plans, but Edward still felt he had to make it up to his brother somehow.

"Go ahead an laugh," Edward said, " I know I would if it weren't me dressed like this." so saying he touched the end of his skirt, just above the middle of his thigh. Even with the tights that covered his legs, hiding the metal of his automail leg, he felt rather naked. He blamed it on the fact that Izumi had forced him to shave his human leg, leaving the skin smooth and with no hairy protection against the environment. The tight shirt he wore was also useless against the cold, covering his chest and his arms but leaving his stomach bare. The white gloves he wore and the watch dangling from his waist were the only familiar things in his current wardrobe.

But what he hated most about the outfit was what his teacher had done to his hair. She'd forbade him from tying it up, forcing him to let it fall to his shoulders it silky golden curls. He was barely recognizable with it down like that.

"Brother." Alphonse called, "we're here." Edward looked up, indeed, while he'd been griping to himself about his clothing they'd managed to get to central with no mishaps. He stared at the gate, suddenly feeling very nervous about going in.

"Brother, you'd better go in. Teacher will be angry if you don't do what she wants promptly." Alphonse cautioned.

"yeah I know." Edward pushed the gate open, glancing back at his brother, "aren't you coming?"

"Nope, teacher said to wait outside." his brother said, sounding just a little disappointed. Edward frowned, he really didn't want to go in there, especially by himself. He looked at the building then back to where his brother was insistently motioning him forward.

"Well," He steeled himself, "here goes." He went in through the doors, dreading each step as he headed down the hallway to Colonel Mustang's office. His high heels clicked on the ground, a very bothersome noise that made it impossible to ignore his current state of dress. He stopped outside of the office, staring resolutely at the door and trying to get up the courage to go beyond it.

Someone was moving on the inside, Edward looked around frantically for a place to hide as the door swung open. Havoc stood in the doorway, blinking at him sleepily with a mug of coffee in one hand. Edward cringed inwardly, waiting for the burst of laughter that was sure to come out of the other man. Instead, Havoc stepped aside, holding the door open and waiting for him to pass with a really odd smile on his face. With a slight nod of thanks Edward hurried past.

* * *

Havoc's eyes filled with tears as he watched the pretty girl head straight for Mustang's office. 'Damn,' he thought as she was stopped by Hawkeye, 'yet another one stuck under his belt. Why can't I ever get girls like that?'

He turned away from the depressing sight, heading out for another cigarette.

* * *

Hawkeye stood just outside Roy's office, her gun ready to fire on anyone who dared interrupt with the colonel's paperwork. She looked at Edward as he walked up to her, her eyes widening as she recognized him.

"I need to speak with the colonel." Edward said, gritting his teeth as he gave a slight curtsy, "ma'am."

Hawkeye blinked, then a small smile appeared on her face as she stepped out of Edward's way, "go on in." she said, waving him past. With a look of pure misery Edward went past her, opening the door to the bastard's office and stepping inside.

Roy looked up as the door opened, trying to look busy in case it was Hawkeye coming to make sure he was still working. He froze, the pen falling unnoticed out of his hand and onto the desk top where it rolled off, never to be seen again.

His black eyes tracked up perfectly sculpted legs, up and up, trying to peek beyond her sexy miniskirt. Her torso was also perfect, a little flat-chested but that wasn't the important part. Her stomach was flat and no baby fat was present. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and her head was bowed ever so slightly, cleverly hiding her gaze behind a mass of irresistible blonde curls.

Was it possible, had all his hard work paid off and landed him Fuhrer's position? Had he already given the order that all female officers dress as scantily as possible? The colonel licked his lips to make sure no drool slipped out, a charming smile appearing on his face.

Roy suddenly became aware that the young woman was talking to him and turned his attention to what was being said, his black eyes widening impossibly large as he recognized the voice.

"Forgive me for intruding Colonel Mustang Sir, but I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday. My disrespect was uncalled for and incredibly rude."

Roy stared dumbly for a second or four, his winsome smile transforming into a rather impressive fishlike expression. "Fullmetal?"

Edward nodded slightly, "Yes sir."

"You…you're…You." Roy stopped, looking at his subordinate. The fact that Edward was dressed like a girl, not just any kind of girl, but the kind that was his type, was making it rather hard to think much less talk. Edward waited patiently and eventually Roy managed a complete sentence, "why are you dressed like that?"

Edward looked up at him, "Teacher felt it would be better if this was my punishment." He explained.

Roy studied him silently, a small smile appearing on his lips as he admitted that Fullmetal really did make an attractive young lady.

Edward took his commander's smile to be a mockery of his current situation, but do to rather specific instructions from Izumi he wasn't allowed to call him on it. He had to just stand there and take it if the bastard Colonel wanted to make fun of him. He grumbled silently to himself, it was going to be a very long day.


	3. Day 1: Breakfast

I just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers, but you all didn't think it belonged to me now did you? Anyway, Fullmetal does not belong to me, although I wish it did

* * *

Finally able to look at Fullmetal and keep his wits about him, Mustang found an amused smirk forming across his lips. Edward noted the familiar mocking expression and inwardly groaned, this was going to be a _very _long day.

"I must say that this outfit fits you rather well." the colonel leaned back in his chair, his eyes not too subtly tracing down the teen's figure, he smirked again as Edward tried to hide his blush of embarrassment. Then, to make sure Edward didn't think he'd gone soft he added. "It must be your diminutive height that makes it believable." He waited for the explosion that was destined to come, waited to see the shine of righteous anger in the teen's eyes as Edward began one of his infamous rants.

Mustang truly enjoyed it when Fullmetal was angry, that was the only time he felt he had any real connection to the teen. It was odd, but sometimes it seemed like the only emotion Edward would spare for him was anger. It bothered the colonel somewhat, but he'd take what he could get from the charismatic young man and milk that for all it was worth. Besides, Edward was so hilarious when he was trying to be intimidating.

While Mustang had been waiting for the rant to begin, Edward had been standing before the desk hands shaking with restrained anger._ 'You will not argue, you will not yell, you will be perfectly respectful to everyone you meet' She had gripped his hair at that point, tilting his head back and glaring menacingly into his eyes, 'Do I make myself clear?'_ His teacher's orders echoed through his mind and stayed his body even as he really really wanted to jump over the desk and wring his commander's goddamned neck. Much as he hated any reference to the "S" word, he feared his teachers wrath more.

Roy tilted his head at Edward as he realized that he was going to be disappointed, but he couldn't resist reattempting to get a response, "You're lucky you can actually pull it off. Don't you agree that someone of a regular height would look much odder if they dressed like that."

"Yes sir." Edward managed to say, without his voice sounding too strained. 'Oh when these three days are over…' He didn't finish the thought, instead tilting his head forward to let his bangs fall into his eyes and hide his angry expression.

Disappointed that his barbs hadn't gained him anything more than a rather tensed up Alchemist who would no longer meet his eyes, Roy merely turned his thoughts to other things, mainly the stack of papers on his desk. He looked at them, then at Edward and a grin appeared on his face as a plan started forming in the back of his mind. A clever scheme that would hopefully get him out of doing the mountain that had been accumulating over the past week. And, even better, he'd have all morning to get a reaction out of Edward.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" He asked, smiling innocently at Fullmetal though the teen could still see his trademark smirk shining through.

'Damnit!' Edward though furiously at himself, 'if only I was allowed to refuse.' but apparently Izumi had somehow planned for any turn of events and her direct orders forbade a refusal. "Sure." Edward said, come to think of it, he was rather hungry. After all he'd skipped breakfast to get here early.

"Excellent!" Roy stood up, gathering his jacket from the back of the chair. He set his pen down on top of the stack of papers, assuring himself that some would be done by the time he got back (because Hawkeye needed them for something and forged his signature). He headed towards the office door with Fullmetal in tow, opening it and coming face to face with the barrel of his first lieutenant's gun.

"Sir?" she queried, raising a graceful eyebrow and looking at him with disapproval.

"Just taking this young lady out to breakfast." Mustang explained himself, swinging an arm around the younger teen and drawing Fullmetal up between him and the gun bearing woman. Edward didn't protest, even when Roy's hand strayed to his hip. Roy brushed the edge of his skirt and his fingertips nearly touched his bare stomach.

Hawkeye glared, but her gun wavered and lowered as she saw the pleading expression in Edward's eyes for her to just let it go, "very well, but you will finish your paperwork when you get back." She sounded very commanding, when she got to be of a higher rank she'd to excellent.

"Of course," Roy assured her hastily, leading Edward out of the room and down the hallway, towards freedom.

* * *

Havoc watched sadly as his commanding officer dragged of the girl. 'Oh the unfairness of it all!' by the end of the day that poor girl would be nursing a brutally broken heart while Roy went off in search of another young victim. The military officer bit into the filter of his cigarette, he had to do something to prevent that from happening!

* * *

Breakfast was torturous. For Edward anyway, Mustang seemed to enjoy the chance to say all the height innuendos he could think of. Seriously, who orders 'shrimp' with an omelet with an overly exaggeratedly 'small' side of hash browns. And all the while he was watching his subordinate with that damned smirk playing across his damned lips.

Fullmetal grinned and bore it as best he could, only bending three or four forks as his auto mail fingers gripped them too tightly as he fought to keep his temper back. Izumi would have been proud if she was there to see it. Same with Al, he was always telling Edward to control himself.

The one redeeming quality of the alleged 'date' was that the colonel was paying. So Edward could order anything he liked: Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, cereal (With orange juice instead of milk), oatmeal, crepes, and pancakes stacked above his head steeped in syrup and strawberry sauce. And Fullmetal ordered it all with a nice glass of grapefruit juice to wash it down.

After the first few minutes of getting their meal Mustang stopped trying to jibe the young teen and stared in horrified fascination as the entire meal disappeared into his subordinate's mouth. 'He's going to explode.' He thought with certainty as bite by bite Edward shoveled the food into his mouth, inhaling instead of chewing. With each forkful a little more of the table's surface was cleared and more food vanished into the black hole of Edward's stomach.

"How can you eat so much?" Roy asked, forgetting his manners for a second.

"I'm still growing," Edward said defensively, "I need all the nourishment I can get." Though it never really helped, he was still short (and only he could say that about himself!).

"But…how can you eat that?" Roy waved to the remaining food on the table; he'd never been at all fond of breakfast foods. He started looking slightly ill as Edward dipped a bite of pancake into the sausage grease.

The younger alchemist of course noticed and held out the fork, "Oh sorry," he grinned innocently with just a tiny glint of devilishness in his golden eyes, "did you want some."

Just at that moment the waitress had been coming to refill Mustang's cup of coffee, as she saw Edward's offer she gave an exclamation of, "OH, how sweet!" and promptly backed up to where she could have a good view but not be noticed by either of the couple.

The colonel noted her exclamation with dread, looking into the young teen's eyes and knowing he had planned it that way. His reputation would be seriously dented if he refused; after all, this restaurant was one he brought many girls to.

Giving Edward a glare that said he would pay dearly for this Mustang leaned forward across the table, trying to make Fullmetal uncomfortable with his closeness. Unfortunately Edward just smiled sweetly and pressed the fork to his lips, the smell of the grease and sweet syrup hit Roy's nose. He opened his mouth.

Fullmetal poked the fork in, surprisingly not using it as a weapon as he deposited the food into his commanding officer's mouth. The young alchemist watched with avid interest as Mustang chewed slowly, swirling the taste around in his mouth before swallowing.

The colonel looked surprised as he said, "It's not that bad." He realized that he was still across the table, his face inches from Edward's. He could still feel the waitress' eyes on him and so he did what came naturally to him in situations like that. Or what would be natural if Edward was in fact what he pretended to be.

'Do not kill the bastard! Not kill! Bastard! ?Fucksto-pthatI'mgonnapuke!Getyourfuckinglipsoffofme! Bastard Colonel!' were Edward's thoughts as Mustang's lips captured his. It took all of his will not to transmute his arm and impale the older man right then and there. He was trembling with anger and his eyes practically glowed with hate as Roy 'finally' pulled away. But somehow, the waitress figured that look was of passion and smiled at the sweet couple.

Roy sat back, if anything was going to get a reaction, that was. His own lips were tingling from touching Edwards, a sensation that he normally only associated with certain girls he dated. The rest of his body was pleasantly warm, like lounging in the sun on a warm day.

He was blinked back into reality as he stared into Edward's angry golden eyes. He forced himself to smirk, "Are all your teacher's punishments this entertaining."

Edward nodded, still fixing a hateful glare at his commander, "When they need to be."

Roy grinned, "Really? How long are you going to be like this?" He asked, eyes once again scanning Edward's body though the table hid most of the stuff he wanted to see.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, "three days." He said, turning back to his meal. The next few minutes he ate in silence, trying not to be bothered by the fact that his commanding officer was staring at him. It was nearly gone anyway and within short order he had the entirety of it finished it off. Then he looked up at Mustang and licked his fork clean with short flicks of his tongue. His expression seemed to say 'now what?'

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Fuery asked as he entered the office to find an ultra depressed Havoc chain smoking at his desk.

"the colonel has a new girl." His co-worker informed him, then he seemed to perk up, "I'm gonna break them up."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, sorry this one doesn't have all that much stuff happen in it. In the next chapter Havoc begins a campagn to steal Mustang's new girl while Izumi and Roy finally get introduced by a respectfully meek Edward


	4. Day 1: Meeting

After all these years, they're still not mine.

* * *

Day 1: Meetings

The breakfast was finally over, which meant… Edward didn't want to think about it. The Bastard and Teacher meeting each other, and then scheming together, the thought was just too damn frightful. He could imagine them sitting together; planning out every tiny aspect of his life like the control freaks he knew them both to be. His existence would be hell once he introduced them. But, considering the alternative, there really wasn't much of a choice.

"Well, we'd best get back to headquarters," Mustang said, motioning the waitress for the bill, "Else the lieutenant will come searching for me." He seemed to shudder at that.

"Actually Sir," Edward said, trying to sound as meek as possible, "Teacher has expressed an interest in meeting you. If that's alright." He didn't think that the bastard would refuse, the world just wasn't that fair, but he really really wished that he would.

Unfortunately, Mustang was clearly very happy to put off his paperwork for a few more hours, "What a marvelous idea." He grinned at Fullmetal, an evil glint forming in his eyes. "We can hire a carriage to take us there."

Edward gulped at the thought, but forced a smile anyway. He smile then became less forced as the waitress delivered the bill and Mustang's eyes suddenly became very wide.

* * *

Mustang paid the bill, ignoring his subordinate's smug grin; he'd get him back for that later. He gave the waitress a dazzling smile as she left, and then he offered his arm to Fullmetal, "Shall we?"

He saw the hesitation in Edward's gaze and for a moment didn't understand. Then thinking back over the breakfast he realized that Edward had only been using his automail limb throughout the entire meal, his nonmetal arm was still injured despite the fact that he had forgone the cast.

Mustang blinked at the faintly surprised look in Edward's eyes as he switched arms to allow the younger alchemist to use his right arm instead of his wounded left. 'Does Fullmetal really expect me to intentionally cause him pain?' He wondered as Edward finally accepted the offered arm. He pondered that thought to himself as he led Edward outside, eyes searching for a carriage to flag down.

It was really disconcerting to come to the conclusion that Mustang really knew very little about Edward except how to make him angry.

* * *

'Well at least it's not a girly carriage,' Ed thought as Mustang 'helped' him climb aboard, though Ed was certain it was just so the bastard could get a look under his skirt. 'It certainly could be roomier though.'

It wasn't very small, but it was small enough that when Mustang joined him inside their knees brushed together in a way that made Edward's stomach flip uncomfortably. (From disgust! It was disgust alright? Not that other feeling, honest). His fingers fidgeted with the edge of his miniskirt, wishing he was wearing pants or at least something longer.

"Destination?" The driver asked through the window above Edward's head.

Edward rattled off the name of Teacher's hotel and the driver closed the window, leaving the young alchemist alone with his superior in the relative darkness of the carriage. Mustang said nothing for the first few minutes of the ride, merely sat there looking at him. The silence was irritating; he almost missed the colonel's usual jabs and barbs just for something to focus on.

Finally he could stand it no longer.

"Sir…"

"How's?..."

Edward ducked his head, "Sorry. Go ahead sir."

"How's your arm?"

Edward blinked, that wasn't what he was expecting, "It's fine Sir, as long as I don't move it."

"I'm surprised the doctor's let you out after such a short period of time," Mustang said. Edward stopped himself from glaring as he realized that his superior wasn't making a jab about his height but was honestly curious.

"Teacher came to an agreement with them." He explained. Well really, she hadn't given anyone much of a choice. For which Edward was rather thankful, he hated extended stays in hospitals.

"She certainly seems to be persuasive." Mustang looked Edward up and down, the evil glint returning to his eyes, "Especially since she got you to behave so obediently."

Edward gritted his teeth and managed to not sound angry as he answered, "Yes sir."

Mustang opened his mouth to say more but the carriage came to a sudden jarring stop, making Edward fall forward slightly. He stopped his fall with his automail arm, finding himself in an awkward position halfway across Mustang's knees.

He heard the driver calling out that they'd reached their destination but all he was aware of was Mustang leaning over him until his lips were right next to Edward's ear, his breath teasing the golden curls that hung there, "If you wanted to sit in my lap all you had to do was ask."

His body went suddenly hot, then cold, then hot again. Edward shoved at the older alchemist's chest, unable to hold back the 'rage' he felt. He flung the carriage door open and leaped out, stumbling as he landed due to the heels he'd almost forgotten that he was wearing. He turned and glared as Mustang also got out, not missing the laughter in his superior's eyes as he turned to pay the carriage driver.

He wanted to yell at the older man, maybe kick him a couple times, but he gulped down his anger. 'Hawkeye will kill me if I kill him before he does his paperwork. Then Teacher will kill me again for disobeying. Then Alphonse will kill me for upsetting Teacher. ' He bared his teeth at Mustang and said/growled, "We'd best hurry, I'd hate to keep you from your paperwork for too much longer."

Mustang's grin didn't abate at all. "Yes of course, lead on." He motioned Edward in front of him.

Fullmetal spun away from him, his face turning red as he felt his eyes on his back as he led Mustang into the hotel. It seemed to take forever but finally he reached Izumi's door and knocked.

The door opened and Izum stood there, waiting with an eyebrow raised in his direction, "Well."

Edward nodded and clenching his jaw, turned to Mustang.

"Sir, meet Izumi Curtis." He said, feeling a pit of despair form in his stomach, " Teacher, meet Colonel Roy Mustang."

* * *

"Maybe I could…Oh nononono, that won't work, but what if?..NO, no good. Although. Yes yes, that might work. Nono, stupid, I thought of that already."

Hayate whined and tilted his head at the human as it went silent again, trying in his own doggish way to figure out what it was up to. He never understood any of them no matter how long he spent trying. This one was especially odd, pacing back and forth outside the buildin, muttering furiously to itself, and pausing every now and then to chew on the small white stick in its hand.

He wondered if another bad thing had happened. No, if a bad thing happened his alpha would be agitated as well, and she wasn't. Like most days she was being stiff and boring inside, so nothing bad could have happened, unless she didn't know about it.

Hayate's ears perked up with sudden alertness and he half stood from his place on the grass. Maybe he should inform his alpha about the odd human.

"AH HA!"

Hayate yelped at the sudden burst of sound from the human.

"That's it! That's perfect. Hehehehehehe." The human rubbed its paws together and bared its teeth, "Just perfect."

Hayate watched it warily as it tossed its white stick on the ground and went back inside, all signs of agitation gone. He whined, then shook his whole body and curled back on the grass. 'Human beings are weird,' he reasoned as he went to sleep.


End file.
